1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for practicing racquet strokes against a ball, the ball being attached to an upper end of a swingable arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis players have very few means for improving their style of play, aside from actual engagement in a game with another player or players. Typically, for solitary practice, the athlete would hit a tennis ball toward a large, vertical wall, and the ball would then rebound back to the player. Preferably, the wall would have a single, horizontal painted line to simulate the top of the net found in a tennis court. While the use of such a wall may be helpful for obtaining exercise and improving aim, basic tennis strokes cannot efficiently be practiced on such a device. Most players must direct their attention on running toward the ball and returning the same to the wall, and therefore have little time to concentrate on the actual stroke, racquet grip, and movement of their arms and legs. The quick response necessary for practice against the wall increases the likelihood that the player will repeat bad habits which could irrevocably become engrained in the player's style.
Additionally, numerous other disadvantages are inherent in the use of a wall for practice. Generally, such walls are affixed to one portion of a fence surrounding an outdoor tennis court. Consequently, practice against the wall is prohibited during periods when the court is used for actual play or when inclement weather exists. Also, such courts are not commonly found on residential lots and the athlete is forced to travel some distance before use. During practice, much time may be wasted chasing balls that have erroneously been hit over, under, or to one side of the wall. Additionally, the wall surfaces normally are wooden and consequently subject to warpage and frequent painting.